


Sunshine Smile Today

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy TK, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Marjan lets out a giggle that she tries to cover with her hand, it’s high-pitched and adorable and makes TK grin. He turns his head to look back at the boys still in the middle of their challenge; his smile grows when he catches Carlos’ eyes, grinning at him as he pulls himself up again.“He’s gorgeous,” Marjan continues, agreeing with him. “But what’s really great about him is how happy he makes you. It’s such a difference.”*Marjan notices how happy TK is compared to before.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 37
Kudos: 420





	Sunshine Smile Today

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 2

There is an excellent chance that TK Strand is going to die from sexual frustration, and it’s all his crew member Paul Strickland’s fault – after all, he’s the one that issued the challenge. They’re all hanging out in the weight room of the firehouse, it’s been a slow day, and with only three hours to go before they’re done with their shifts, they all hope it continues to stay that way, TK especially, since his boyfriend is there.

Carlos has taken to hanging out at the firehouse when he’s off shift, and TK isn’t. They both work long hours that don’t always match up, and now that they’re dating, they try to work in any ‘couple time’ they can get.

The crew really likes Carlos, and they welcome him into their little family with ease, so much so that they like to take his attention away from TK – where it should be – and get the handsome cop to focus on them. Carlos being the overly polite and kind individual he is, indulges them every time. If Paul wants help cooking, he joins in. If Judd wants to play foosball because he won’t play with TK anymore, claiming he cheats, Carlos gets up to play, chuckling when the big man grumbles as he beats him without spinning. He gets into interesting conversations about books and politics with Marjan, and takes to Mateo like he’s a little brother.

Yes, everyone in his crew likes Carlos, and though he pouts when they steal his attention, TK loves it. His team is his family; they’re important to him, but then again, so is Carlos. Every day he finds himself falling more and more for the cop. The beautiful smiles that seem to be for him alone, his patience as he deals with TK’s issues, always with a kind understanding expression on his face as he promises TK to take his time, he’s not going anywhere. Not to mention his body and the things he does to TK with it.

TK shifts, his own body reacting just thinking about it. TK has always enjoyed sex, it’s been good with all his partners, but Carlos is in a class all his own. The way he touches TK and allows him to touch him back leaves TK always antsy for more. He wants to have his hands on Carlos at all times, his mouth tasting every inch of perfect skin.

As he stands against one of the walls of their weight room, watching as Carlos, Paul and Mateo compete to see who can do the most pull-ups before giving up; all TK wants is to get on his knees in front of Carlos and lick at the sliver of skin he sees peeking between his fitted t-shirt and jeans. He swallows hard at the picture playing in his head. _Yes_ , he would _very much_ like to get on his knees for Carlos right now.

“Would you like a napkin?” Marjan asks as she leans against the wall with him.

“What? Why?” he asks as he turns his head to look at her, it’s hard to take his eyes off Carlos, but he figures it’s rude to not look at his friend when she’s speaking to him.

“To wipe the drool off your chin,” she answers with a straight face, though her golden-brown eyes twinkle with laughter, and he suddenly wishes he had been rude.

“Ha, ha, _ha_ ,” he says dryly, even as he feels his cheeks burn. “What a comedian, I think you missed your calling Marwani.”

Marjan grins at him. “I don’t know; I think I picked the right career. If you get any more hot and bothered by your boy over there, I can put you out to prove it to you.”

TK tries to glare at her, but she looks so pleased with herself and amused, that he can’t help but crack a smile. “Well, can you blame me?” he finally concedes, waving his hand in the direction of the action. Mateo is tapping out, but Paul and Carlos are still going strong. “Look at him.”

“Oh, no, _I get it_ ,” Marjan nods quickly, her eyes wide for emphasis. “That boy of yours is razor fine.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he says, meaning it. “It’s ridiculous how beautiful he is, how am I supposed to _live_.”

Marjan lets out a giggle that she tries to cover with her hand, it’s high-pitched and adorable and makes TK grin. He turns his head to look back at the boys still in the middle of their challenge; his smile grows when he catches Carlos’ eyes, grinning at him as he pulls himself up again.

“He’s gorgeous,” Marjan continues, agreeing with him. “But what’s really great about him is how happy he makes you. It’s such a difference.”

TK looks at her again, a small confused frown on his face. “What do you mean?”

Marjan shrugs back at him. “You’ve always seemed like a happy smiley guy,” she starts, tilting her head to the side as she explains. “But seeing your smiles now, the way you light up, especially around him, it proves that you weren’t as happy as you seemed. Now it’s more real.”

TK swallows hard at her words, understanding her meaning. Like he told Carlos once, everything was grey when he first got to Austin. Every day he faked a smile with the hope that it would start to feel real one day. Now it’s real.

“He makes me really, _really_ happy,” he says softly, earning another smile from Marjan.

“I’m glad, TK,” she says gently. “You deserve that.”

TK nudges his shoulder against hers, feeling warmed by her words. There is a shout over by the equipment that makes him turn from his friend. He chuckles as he sees that Carlos has dropped out of the contest, a smile on his face as he shakes his head while Paul gloats.

Marjan rolls her eyes even as she grins, pushing off the wall.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the best,” she says mockingly, addressing Paul. “Now why don’t you go be the best in the kitchen, I’m hungry.”

Paul grumbles for a moment but starts to make his way out of the weight room, heading for the kitchen. He never says no to showing off his cooking skills too.

“Come on, probie,” Marjan continues, grabbing Mateo’s arm to follow Paul. “Let's go help.”

She winks at him as she goes, leaving TK alone with Carlos.

TK grins at her one more time before turning his attention to Carlos, his breath catching when he finds him already watching him, a small smile on his face.

“I lost,” Carlos says with a pout as he walks up to him.

“Consolation prize?” he asks teasingly, placing his hands on Carlos’ biceps to find the skin under his fingers hot and a little sweaty, it makes his stomach clench.

Carlos lets out a low hum, raising his eyebrow, a grin on his face as he leans in to kiss him.

TK smiles against his mouth, making the kiss difficult, and Carlos groans in response.

“I can’t kiss you if you’re smiling,” he whines adorably; it just makes TK smile even harder.

“Your fault,” he whispers, giving him a peck.

Carlos pulls back to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Marjan said my smiles are more real because of you,” he explains. “Because you make me happy.”

Carlos’ expression softens, and he pulls him in closer by the waist. “Do I make you happy, baby?”

TK presses his forehead against Carlos’, his arms around his neck. “You make me happier than I can ever remember being.”

Carlos smiles, it’s beautiful and breathtaking, just like him. “You make me happy too, Corazon,” he whispers, running the tip of his nose against his. “I didn’t know I could be this happy until I met you.”

TK’s heart gives a thundering thump at Carlos’ words.

As they stand there in the weight room of the firehouse. His friends and crew in the other room, their voices, and laughter in the distance, TK focuses on Carlos, in being in his arms, and he makes a promise to himself he plans to keep forever.

For the rest of his life, he’ll do everything in his power to make Carlos as happy as he makes him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
